SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS
by lisay ikari
Summary: Eri encuentra nuevas enemigas, las acciones de yakumo la asustan y por otro lado con quien quedarse con hige o con masaki, capitulo actualizado.
1. SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO

CAPITULO 1 SENTIMIENTOS DEL PASADO.

En ese momento la lluvia caía y en el vidrio de la ventana, esta había dejado su rastro en pequeñas cristalinas gotas de agua en ese momento, saco una foto del cajón izquierdo del escritorio, la generación del 2-C se encontraba ahí la cual había sido tomada una noche antes del festival escolar, una de las tres fotos que había conservado después de irse a Inglaterra, ya que sus padres así lo habían decidido y ella lo había aceptado, por que quería alejarse de la única persona, por la cual sentía algo verdadero y puro, la cual nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, o tal vez eso era lo que aparentaba.

Que era lo que tenia ese chico, que después de tres años de no verlo aun así seguía teniendo ese sentimiento y no se lo podía sacar del alma, tal vez ahora que regresaba a Japón, o tendría cara para ver a sus amigas, que simplemente se fue sin despedirse y ni siquiera decirles por que se iba. Y más no saber que había pasado con Tenma Tsukamoto y Harima Kenji, o como ella le decía Hige, la incertidumbre y el miedo de no saber que el mangaka, por fin hubiera conseguido conquistar a su amiga era todo un dilema.

Esta guardo la fotografía en una carpeta amarilla, para después sacar otra para después caminar hacia la ventana y sentarse en la base de esta, la joven rubia alzo la foto y la vio en ella se encontraban Mikoto, abrazada con su novio Asuo, yakumo a lado de ella Hanai, Akira, Imadori, Tenma, Karasuma y por ultimo ella junto con Harima. Lo recordaba también ese día tan especial, que tal vez esperaba que sus amigos no lo hubieran olvidado y mucho menos que el no lo olvidara.

Camino nuevamente al escritorio, donde nuevamente metía esa fotografía en la carpeta que estaba sobre este, se sentó y en el escritorio estaba un portarretratos dorado donde estaba, Tenma Tsukamoto la chica despistada del grupo, Mikoto suou la chica mas voluptuosa a lo que se refiere en busto, Akira Takano la mas seria y de mente muy imaginativa, la cual vestía con un traje de pingüino y por supuesto ella la princesa como le hacían llamar sus compañeros con una pelonera en la cabeza de castigo. Claro esa foto se la había tomado en el ultimo cumpleaños que convivio con Tenma. Muchos recuerdos se le podían venir a la mente, pero uno especialmente se le venia.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eri Sawachika caminaba por una de las calles, cuando de pronto un chico de tés morena se le acerco y se le arrodillo.

.-yo estoy enamorado de ti. Fue lo que exclamo el chico al ver de quien se trataba se puso totalmente rojo y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

La rubia se quedo de igual forma con las mejillas sonrosadas sin saber que decir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La puerta del despacho sonó, sacándola rápidamente de sus recuerdos.

.-Adelante contestaba la joven al llamado de la puerta. Un hombre con un parche en el ojo izquierdo entro.

.-Lo siento señorita Sawachika.

.-Que pasa Nakamura.

.-Perdón por molestarla, pero solo quería decirle que en una hora salimos rumbo a Japón señorita.

.-Muy bien gracias ya te puedes retirar.

Así este salió pero no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

.-Solo una hora para que regrese nuevamente a verlos. La chica rubia suspiro y después de un rato esta tomo el portarretratos del escritorio y sacar la foto de sus amigas al sacarla, algo muy curioso paso, ya que una hoja cayo de este, sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto y empezó a leer.

La chica de ojos color topacio releía una y otra vez la hoja, era verdad lo que estaba escrito, ya que eso era lo que sentía por el.

.-Aunque nos volvamos adultos Hige nunca me olvidare de ti por que eres una persona especial. Exclamaba la chica, antes de salir de la habitación junto con la carpeta que contenían las 3 fotos y ese pensamiento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una motocicleta circulaba por las calles, siempre con su habitual chamarra de piel negra y sus peculiares lente negros, se detuvo en una librería, la cual por alguna extraña razón se siempre se encontraba llena.

.-Hola Takano, hoy hay mucha gente como siempre no!!!

.-Si, quien sabe por que. Pero arriba de ella aprecia una flecha la cual decía Claro que si sabe.

Un montón de admiradores habían reconocido al mangaka mas exitoso de todos los tiempos, al ver al moreno la multitud se le lanzo pidiéndole autógrafos, pero este como siempre corría desesperado hasta que por fin había desaparecido. Akira se ponía en la puerta.

.-Mangas autografiados por Harima Kenji, compre dos y el tercero es gratis.

Para después entrar a una habitación en la cual se encontraba Harima autografiando varios mangas.

.-Akira-chan contéstame por que tengo que hacer esto.

.-Por que si no lo haces te delatare que estas aquí y te ira peor.

Este simplemente se resigno y siguió firmando mangas (Takano nunca cambiara ¬¬)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una peli azul tomaba el teléfono para después marcar un número y esperar a que del otro lado contestara.

.-Bueno.

.-Hola Tenma habla Mikoto, necesito verte.

.-Si esta bien. Y cuelga yéndose a ver los tres justicieros.

Volviendo a sonar el teléfono, pero esta vez contesta Yakumo.

.-Moshi, moshi.

.-Yakumo, por favor estén listas ya que en un rato más Akira y Harima-san irán por ustedes, ya que Tenma me colgó antes de decirle.

.-hi! Suou-sempai, estaremos listas pero pasa algo. Esto lo dijo con algo de preocupación.

.-Si es algo importante, pero no para preocuparse.

.-Muy bien entonces nos vemos en un rato. Adiós.

Y así las dos chicas cuelgan.

.-Yakumo me corte y me duele mucho y se desmaya cayendo al piso.

.-Nee-san grita la peli negra alarmada y corre hacia la chica de colitas.

Después de media hora.

.-Me habías asustado Tsukamoto.

.-Gomen ne Karasuma-kun pero estaba viendo los tres justicieros. Este solamente la abrasa simplemente.

En ese mismo instante va saliendo de la cocina yakumo con una charola de plata en la cual trae cuatro tazas de te.

.-Hanai- sempai, puedes traer la leche.

.-Claro Yakumo yo la llevare. Gritaba él cuatro ojos detrás de la chica.

.-Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran creo. Decía un recién llegado.

.-Harima Kenji que haces aquí, le gritaba eufóricamente.

.-Tranquilízate cuatro ojos que hemos venido por Tenma e Imoto-chan.

.-No te creo, de seguro solo quieres acercarte nuevamente a la hermosa de mi novia. Y este señalaba a Yakumo la cual solo se sonrojaba.

.-Se can a calmar o no. Akira ya había sacado dos pistolas con las cuales apuntaba a Harima y a Hanai.

.-Takano-sempai no creo que eso sea necesario. Decía algo alarmada la peli negra.

.-Dime Akira-chan para que han venido.

.-lo que pasa Nee-san es que Mikoto-sempai los mando no es así.

La castaña solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

.-Pero ya que Hanai y Karasuma están aquí vámonos todos. Para después de decir esto Takano se dio la media vuelta jalando a Hanai y a Harima mientras a los otros dos seguían peleando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto caminaba de un lado a otro preguntándose por que todavía no llegaba nadie. Después de un segundo de espera tocaron la puerta de la entrada principal, esta bajo rápidamente de su habitación y al abrir vio a dos chicos parados, uno de ellos de cabello azul y el otro de cabello naranja.

.-hola suou. Para después acercarse y dale un tierno beso en los labios.

.-Que hace aquí el, preguntaba la peli azul al mismo tiempo que señalaba.

.-Mikoto-chan que mala eres conmigo. Poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir.

.-Estaba conmigo cuando me hablaste.

.-Aléjate de mi Imadori.

.-Anda solo un abracito solo quiero ver si aumentaste de copa C a D.

Para que después Lala le diera un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejara inconsciente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por fin Eri Sawachika había regresado y caminaba por las calles pero lo que no se espero es que se encontraría, con la persona que ella menos quería ver en ese momento.

Harima Kenji hablando con un Tenma muy animada la cual se le voto y lo abrazo. A la rubia simplemente se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas pensando que ya era demasiado tarde y corrió lo más rápido que pudo chocando con ellos al mismo tiempo calleándosele la hoja que solo una hora antes había leído.

Este simplemente si notar quien era los había golpeado y corría alejándose rapidamente levanto la hoja y la empezó a leer.

DIEZ COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI

1.- Odio cuando me miras, por que cuando lo haces no dices nada.

2.-Odio cuando hablamos por que cuando lo hacemos solo peleamos.

3.-odio insultarte, por que por dentro mis sentimientos son otros.

4.-Odio cuando me sonrojo, por que se que tu lo causaste.

5.- Odio esos lentes negros, por que se que eso te caracteriza.

6.- odio cuando estas triste, por que s que una vez mas ella no se a dado cuenta de tus sentimientos.

7.-Odio pensar en ti, cuando ni siquiera tú lo haces por mi.

8.- Odio la vez que te me declaraste accidentalmente, por que se que me confundiste con otra.

9.-Odio llorar, por que lo hago por ti y eso me hace enojar.

10.- Y lo que mas odio es no poder odiarte, por que e amo tanto que no puedo olvidarte. Harima Kenji.

Eri Sawachika.

El moreno simplemente empezó a buscar a la chica a la cual se le había caído esa hoja y lo único que pudo decir fue.

.-Princesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno esperando que este capitulo les guste y claro este fics también ya que soy una gran admiradora de este anime y si quieren dejarme criticas, regaños o lo que sea solo un review y ya.

Att saily


	2. ANTIGUOS AMORES

CAPITULO 2

ANTIGÜOS AMORES

La rubia caminaba lo mas rápido que podía hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, ni siquiera había notado el lugar ya que solo la misma imagen pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, lo único que quería era pensar que todo lo que había visto fuera mentira, que ese moreno no hubiera logrado conquistar y confesarle su amor a Tenma, simplemente por que Hige había dicho que nunca le diría a Tsukamoto lo que sentía y mas si la pelinegra andaba con Karasuma, por que fue que lo había aceptado, sus lagrimas no dejaban cesar y para colmo empezaba a llover a esta no le importo en lo mas mínimo, siguió caminando y se sentó en uno de los columpios de en medio, alzo la vista e instantáneamente reconoció el lugar y mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos color topacio.

.-Por que Hige, tu me confesaste que ya no le dirías tus sentimientos, que dejarías que fuera feliz con Karasuma y no solo eso y nosotros.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFlash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran las siete de la noche, Eri pasaba en su coche negro, cuando al ver por la ventanilla una silueta conocida.

.-Nakamaru detente por favor.

La rubia se bajo y camino rápidamente hacía los columpios, ahí estaba columpiándose, se veía tan triste, tan decaído.

.- Te puedo acompañar Hige.

.-No soy buena compañía para nadie princesa.

.Que te pasa te conozco y no estas bien.

El moreno se levanto y se puso enfrente de la rubia, la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos esta se exalto y de pronto se puso roja, al sentir como la abrazaba.

.-La persona de la cual esta enamorada se beso Karasuma-Kun y pues ya son novios y yo y mi esfuerzo por cambiar y dejar de ser el delincuente y todo mi esfuerzo por conquistarla se fue a la basura.

Sawachika lo abrazaba fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sentía las lagrimas caer en su blusa, repentinamente se soltó y se voltio no lo podía creer, al igual que el, la chica derramaba silenciosas lagrimas, esta agacho la mirada.

.-Perdóname por hacerte llorar diciéndote, mis cosas y yo…

.-No tienes por que disculparte Hige, ya que yo quise venir a ver lo que te ocurría.

.-Gracias por estar aquí, nunca pensé decir estoy mucho menos sobre ella.

.-Acaso esto tendrá que ver con Tenma.

.-Si como lo sabes.

.-Hige es por ella, que estas llorando y sobre todo, todos sabemos que estas enamorado de Tenma Tsukamoto excepto ella.

.-Si es verdad, por lo tanto he decidido que no le voy a decir lo que siento.

.-Por lo que viste o por que lo dices. Esto lo decía muy intrigada.

.-Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

.-Y que hay de ti de lo que tus sientes.

.-Ya te dije solo quiero que sea feliz.

.-Hige yo admiro tu valor y tu sacrificio, por Tenma aunque ella ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta, así como tu no te das cuenta que habemos chicas que tratamos de ser visibles para ti.

.-Que me estas tratando de decir princesa.

.-Tal vez te va a sorprender pero….. La chica se volteo y fijo su vista al cielo. Pero que pasaba el chico estaba totalmente confundido.

.-Tal vez ustedes no deban estar juntos.

.-Era eso por un momento pensé que la princesa me iba a decir que sentía algo por mi que tonto. (Pensaba)

.-Por Dios casi le digo a Hige que yo … Que estoy pensando.

.Gracias por hacerme compañía.

.-Y gracias por tener la confianza de contarme.

.-Por que de repente me siento tan bien estando con ella. Pensaba el chico.

.-Bueno me voy, cuenta conmigo para todo. Al mismo tiempo que le cerraba el ojo y se volteaba para empezar a caminar, esta solo camino tres pasos para después doblársele el pie, e iba a caer pero Harima la sujeto a tiempo y quedaron muy cerca, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se acercaron y se besaron. Y con eso darse la oportunidad de empezar una relación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin de Flash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Por que, acaso todo lo que pasamos y vivimos no significo nada para ti.

.-Claro que significa, pero parece que a ti no te importo, por que te fuiste sin decir siquiera adiós.

Los chicos platicaban amenamente pero una conversación muy curiosa entre dos chicas se efectuaba.

.-Tu sabes por que Harima se fue tan pronto. Preguntaba una chica cruzada de brazos, la cual veía tras la ventana caer la lluvia.

.-Bueno Suo- Sempai, tengo una leve idea.

-Y cual es esa leve idea Yakumo.

.-Toma mira por ti misma. La chica pelinegra le entrego a la Mikoto una hoja que al mangaka se le había caído.

.-Ya veo… Entonces ya llego.

.-Acaso Mikoto-Sempai eso será lo que nos tienes que decir a todos.

-Así es Yakumo, tu y yo sabemos cuanto sufrió Harima por Eri, u no me extrañaría que estuviera con ella en este preciso momento.

.-Por que acaso todo lo que pasamos no significo nada para ti.

.-Claro que significa, pero parece que a ti no te importo, por que te fuiste sin decir siquiera adiós.

La chica levantaba el rostro lentamente, al verlo parado a solo unos pasos de ella se le erizo la piel. Este simplemente se acerco y la paro al mismo tiempo que la rubia esquivaba su mirada.

.-Dime por que te fuiste no lo entiendo, ten el valor de verme a los ojos y contestarme quieres. Al mismo tiempo que la zangoloteaba.

.- De todas formas, ya no importa por que lo conseguiste.

.-No te entiendo de que estas hablando.

.-Te vi esta tarde, estabas con ella tan feliz y solo se que por fin lo lograste. Esto último lo dijo con algo de despecho.

.-Eso es lo que piensas.

.-Quieres que te conteste con la verdad.

.-Pues si después de todo desde mucho antes que me fuera nos enteramos no lo recuerdas.

.-Claro que lo recuerdo, pero lo que parece que tu eres la que no lo recuerda, es lo que yo te dije.

.-Si…. Lo… recuerdo, dijiste ….que… ella….. no ….te …importaba …ya,… por… que….. ahora… Lo decía entre cortadamente.

.-Solo pensaba en una chica rubia. Termino por decir este.

Ambos se quedaron callados solo el ruido de la lluvia estrellarse con el piso se oía, en ese momento Eri se soltó de el moreno bruscamente, para después tratar de salir corriendo, pero este se lo había impedido, tomándola de la mano.

.-Por que huyes de mi, francamente no lo entiendes y tampoco entiendo por que te fuiste sin decir nada ni a tus a migas y mucho menos a mi.

Este solo se volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

.-Por que tenia miedo de perderte, al saber que Karasuma y Tenma no eran nada y solo fue un simple beso y que tu te fueras corriendo con ella y lo volvieras a intentar, por eso me fui, por que no quería ver como la conquistabas a ella y no a mi, como la enamorabas a ella y no a mi por eso me fui para olvidarla a ella y a ti. Termino por decir la joven con más lágrimas en los ojos, para dejar totalmente mudo al pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que le brotaban lágrimas debajo de esos lentes negros, que tanto lo caracterizaban.

.-Ahora lo entiendes no quería sufrir al verlos juntos y el viaje a Inglaterra fue muy oportuno para ambos por que tu conseguiste conquistar a Tenma y yo encontré tranquilidad y por fin olvidarte.

.-Sabes esta tarde encontré algo muy copioso un papel que decía todo lo contrario. Decía el chico, al mismo tiempo que salían lágrimas debajo de sus lentes negros.

La Rubia se empezó a revisar las bolsas y no encontraba la hoja, no podía ser posible que de todas las personas, el tenia que haber encontrado esa maldita hoja con todo lo que ella misma había escrito años atrás.

.-Realmente me olvidaste, lo decía al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes negros, para después verla tiernamente como años atrás la veía.

.-Perdóname Hige pero no le puedo hacer esto a Tenma y mucho menos a Masaki, pensaba la chica.

.-Si Harima te olvide y sabes por que regrese a Japón después de tantos años, por en realidad me voy a casar.

Una y otra vez resonaba en su mente esas ultimas once letras, se iba a casar y lo peor del caso es que no era con el. Estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia que no sintió cuando la joven se soltó. Se desconcertó al oír una voz del otro lado del parque y que poco a poco se acercaba corriendo, la rubia se volteo para limpiarse un poco los ojos y refregárselos, para que no notaran que había llorado.

.-Eri donde estabas te estuve buscando toda la tarde junto con los demás y aparte mírate estas toda empapada.

Harima se coloco los lentes para después observar sigilosamente al chico el cual abrazaba a la rubia y la cubría con un paraguas. Este era un poco mas alto que esta de complexión delgada, cabello grisáceo y ojos color azul y Tes. blanca.

.-Y tu eres…. Lo interrumpía el chico en sus pensamientos.

.-Harima Kenji y tu.

.-Kennosuke Tachibana, mucho gusto. Este le extendía la mano al mismo tiempo que Harima hacia lo mismo.

.-Será mejor que me valla, me dio gusto volver a verte Sawachika y hasta luego Tachibana- san.

La rubia al escuchar su apellido le dolió ya que siempre le decía princesa.

.-Eri-Chan te encuentras bien los demás ya deben estar preocupados, vámonos y avísemosles que estas bien.

.-Si deacuerdo.

.-Oye y por cierto quien era ese chico.

.-Alguien muy especial que formo parte importante de mi pasado. Para después suspirar y empezar a caminar. Mientras tanto Harima solo veía como la rubia se subía al coche con ese extraño.

.-Mikoto-Chan ya nos vas a decir para que nos hiciste venir. Le decía con ojos de gatito de Sherk.

.-No Tenma todavía no, además es una sorpresa

.-Suo- Sempai puedes venir un momento a la ventana.

.-Si claro Yakumo que pasa. La peliazul se acerco a la ventana y volteo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Por favor todos opónganme atención la invitada de honor por fin a llegado. Los presentes solo se volteaban a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a una chica alta y rubia bastante cambiada en la entrada, algo sorprendida. Dejando a la mayoría de los invitados con la boca abierta.

.-Tu que haces aquí..Exclamaba Yakumo.

Hola bueno aquí reportándome aunque un poco tarde verdad, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo les haya gustado y muchas gracias a :

L´FLEUR NOIR: Pues ojala pronto te decidas cual es tu pareja favorita en esta historia y espero que este fics te siga agradando. Y pues me sigas apoyando enviándome tus comentarios.

Criminal13: A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja aunque es mi primer fics de ellos espero que te guste y por lo tanto me sigas apoya, con un comentario.

Beastboy12325: Hola claro que esta historia seguirá y esperando que sea de tu agrado este capitulo. Al mismo tiempo que tus comentarios.

Bueno y agradezco a todos los que me leen aunque no dejan algún review por falta de tiempo, espero recibir muchos en el próximo capitulo, se despide su servidora y amiga.

Saily.


	3. LA BIENVENIDA

Capitulo 3 La Bienvenida

La puerta de la habitacion se abre dejando ver a una chica alta y rubia en la entrada, algo sorprendida.

si lees este fics que sea a una distancia prudente porfavor.

Nuestro mundo es tan divertido

un mundo muy facil de herir

pero nuestra generacion es sentimental.

El tiempo lo corta en momento iguales

si dijera que lindo seria suficiente

esto y lo otro gira al rededor pero

es mas sentimentla que el de los adultos

nuestro mundo es el inicio del futuro

ya que es un corazon dificil de querer

pero lo sentimental gira y gira

nuestro mundo es tan divertido

un mundo muy facil de herir

pero nuesta generacion es sentimental

.-Sara pero que haces aqui, cuando llegaste. preguntaba Yakumo.

.-Hace unas horas, pero ustedes me hicieron una bienvenida como sabian.

.-Sera mejor que hables con ella Yakumo.

.-Si, Kira-sempai, vamos sara acompañame.

La rubia acompaño a la pelinegra al otro estremo de la habitacion mientras los demas saludaban a la recien llegada.

.-Entonces si no esperabamos a sara aquien Mikoto, Le preguntaba Hanai.

.-A mi contestaba en la puerta. Una chica, los presente voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

.-OOOH!!!! Eri eres tu que felicidad. Gritaba Tenma para despues ir abrazarla.

.-Ya era hora de que llegaras, dodnde estabas?¬¬

.-Por ahi Mikoto no seas curiosa.

.-Despues de tanto tiempo de noverte te vez igual, nadamas con un peinado diferente. Comentaba Tenma.

.-Akira por que traes puesto el disfraz de una jirafa.

Esta se queda pensando un buen rato y pone su dedo en la boca, despues cambia de posicion para pensar, y solo los demas intrigados por la respuesta de la chica.

.-mmmm, por que me gusta. Para despues que a todos se les apareciera una gota en la cabeza.

.-Bueno cambiando de tema como estuvo el viaje.

.-Bien, pero antes de empezar a contarles quiero presentarles a algunos amigos, chicos pasen porfavor.

En la puerta aparecieron seis chicos y una chica, las chicas se emocionaron al verlos y los chicos murmuraban a causa de la joven, estos caminaron a donde se encontraba la rubia.

.-Les presento a Ren Ichinose, Souta Fukami, Kennosuke Tachibana, Ayato Kamishiro, Takashi Kahara, Azumi Kahara y Masaki Kahara.

.-Mucho gusto me llamo Mikoto Suo y ellas son Tenma Tsukamoto,Akira Takano y Hanai Haruki.

.-Suo-sempai, ya hable con sara. Perdon por interrumpir al mismo tiempo que se agachaba en señal de disculpa.

.-No te preocupes, ella es Yakumo Tsukamoto es la hermana menor de Tenma y ella es Sara Ademius una amiga, espero que esten comodos.

.-Si muchas gracias Suo-Kun pero el gusto es de nosotros por conocer a hermosas chicas como ustedes.

.-Ayato te sientes bien. Comentaba el peliverde.

.-Si de maravilla es que a las velleza de cualquier dama se deben a lagar, no crees Suota. Este solo movia la cabeza afirmando.

.-Yo que si lo creo, quie es ella señalaba.

.-Se llama Karen, quieres te la presento. Solo termino la oracion para se arrastrada hasta el otro lado de la habitacion.

.-Hermano espera. Gritaba un avergonzado Masaki.

.-Por cierto los dejamos un rato, nos gustaria platicar con Eri.

.-Si adelante te veo al rato amor y le dio un veso en los labios. Para despues despedirse. El cual no habia pasado por desapercibido por los invitados.

.-Bueno chicas vamos arriba. Exclamaba una peliazul intrigada.

.-Las dejo para que platiquen. Decia la pelinegra.

.-Esta bien Yakumo puedes ir con nosotras.

.-Preferiria ir a ver a Harima-Sempai, si no les molesta.Este quien recien habia llegado.

.-Enserio me gustaria que subieras con nosotras.

.-Ok. ire con ustedes Eri-Sempai. Y asi las cinco chicas subian las escaleras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harima Kenji despues de caminar un rato llegaba al salon de te, la mayoria de la gente eran caras conocida a esepcion de ese chico, que recueb habia conocido en el parque y a cuatro chicos mas y una joven los miro a cada uno detenidamente, pero un pelinegro lo interrumpio.

.-Ya viste a los chicos de ahi. Lo decia seriamente.

.-Si, no tienen nada de especial. Contesaba algo sin ganas.

.-Te equivocas si que lo tienen.

.-Asi y por que lo dices. Exclamaba con algo de intriga.

.-Veras ese de ahi, señalaba a un choc alto de cabello castaño, el es uno de los empresarios mas jovenes de todo japon, su nombre es Ayato Kamishiro. El que va caminando con Sara-chan a su corta edad es el mejor pianista del mundo, tal vez ya ayas oido de el, su nombre es Ren Ichinose. El joven de cabello verde, quien platica con Karasuma-Kun es Souta Fukami.

.-Que!!!!!!!!1 enserio es el.

.-Si ya veo que te diste cuenta de quien es.

.-Quien no va a saber, si es uno de los mangakas mas exitosos como Karasuma-Kun. Lo decia con mucha emocion.

.-Bueno el es...

.-Kennosuke Tachibana no?

.-Si como lo sabes.

.-Por que hace polco lo conoci, por Sawachika.

.- Y sabes que es el capital del equipo de Basquet Ball que representa a japon a nivel mundial.

.-No, no lo sabia.

.-Pues y todavia hay mas los tres chicos de ahi, son de la familia Kahara, el pelirojo es Masaki el pintor, el del cabello cafe es Takashi el cocinero y por ultimo la dama es Azumi la escritora, todos ellos son hermanos y son muy conocidos en todo el mundo, por que son muy ricos, aparte por que son exitosos en todo lo que hacen.

.-Entonces estamos con muchas celebridades no? Hanai (Me pregunto quien de ellos sera el prometido de la princesa. pensaba)

.-Asi es y es todo un honor. No lo crees.

.-Si claro ¬¬. Lo decia sin ganas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las cinco chicas habian subido a una de las tantas habitaciones del club de te, hasta que profin encontraron la adecuada, la ruvia fue la primera en entrar para que despues todas se fueran acomodando.

.-Es bueno tenerte de regreso, pero por que nunca te comunicaste. Decia seriamente Takano.

.-Si y aparte te vas a casar antes que yo decia con algo de gracia la peliazul.

.-Es cierto lo que acaba de decir Suo-Sempai . Exclamaba sorprendida Yakumo.

.-No es justo por que ella lo sabe y yo no. Tenma se cruzaba los brazos y ponia su puchero.

.-Chicas se que les debo una explicacion y se las voy a dar pero...

.-Que es lo que te pasa Eri-Chan. Le decia la chica de colitas.

.-Bueno solo dos personas aqui saben o tal vez se imaginan.

Yakumo y Mikoto solo se echaron miradas entre si.

.-Es que acaso ustedes saben algo que yo ignoro. Se señalaba asi misma la chica de colitas.

.-Realmente quien no sabe por que te fuiste. Le respondia Takano.

.-¡¡YO!! se seguia señalando Tenma y no habia respuesta de las otras cuatro jovenes. que tan solo se quedaban calladas.

.-No puede ser Tenma que mejor Yakumo se halla dado cuenta que tu. Gritaba exaltada la rubia.

.-Lo que pasa Eri-Sempai es que estuve muy cerca de esa persona.

La chica de ojos color topacio, agacho la mirada y empezo a apretarse las manos fuertemente, para ver como se le escapaban unas lagrimas.

.-Lo unico que te aseguro Eri-Sempai es que a estas alturas el sigue sufriendo mucho pro ti. Exclamaba la chica.

Las cosas ya se habian puesto bastante incomodas, para ambas, ya que despues de todo Tenma no habia sido su unica rival en esto si no tambien Yakumo pero a final de cuenta el la habia escogido a ella.

.-Eri, sientes algo todavia por Harima-Kun le preguntaba la peliazul. a este comentario tenma no lo paso por desapercibido.

.-yo...estoy confudida. Exclamaba.

.-Tal vez esto no me incumba pero si estas confundida por que te vas a casar. Le preguntaba Akira.

.-No se como ex´plicarlo, cuando conoci a Masaki, vi un reflejo de Hige y ya pues salimos por dos años y medio y me propuso matrimonio y acepte.

Tenma se habia quedado callada escuchando atentamente todo lo que comentaban, al poco rato la rubia lloraba en brazos de Mikoto, confensandoles a todas que al ver a Harima, su corazon volvia a latir a mil por hora y sentia lo que hace años sintio por ese chico.

La chica de colitas se levanto camino en la direccion donde se encontraba Eri Sawakicha, la tomo de los hombros la levanto y despues le dio una cachetada, la rubia levanto la cara mientras que con la mano izquierda se sostenia su mejilla en la cual la pelinegra le habia pegado, las cuatro chicas se quedaron totalmente en shok por la reaccion de su amiga.

.-Ya he oido suficiente, ahora lo entiendo todo, ya era mucho con que yo le rompiera el corazon como para que tu vinieras y lo volvieras hacer por segunda vez.Termino por decir.

.-Tu lo sabias Nee-san. Exclamaba sorprendida Yakumo.

.-Claro que lo sabia el me lo dijo todo despues de que tu te fueras, pero nunca me quizo decir quien habia sido. Solo movio su cabeza y camino en direccion a la entrada de la habiatacion pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

.-Piensa bien las cosas Eri-chan si no nuevamente puedes tomar la decision equivocada y arrepentirte.Para despues salir y perdese en el corredor.

Las cuatro chicas estaban confundidas, Yakumo no reconocia a su hermana de toda la vida nunca jamas la habia visto con esa actitud, y sus amigas no reconocian a la torpe Tenma Tsukamoto quien siempre era la mas despistada de todas y ahora una nueva chica renacia con esa reaccion quien era la que habia salido no era la misma de siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennosuke habia visto a Harima, platicar con Hanai y no dudo en acercarse y nuevamente saludarlo.

.-Hola nuevamente Kenji-San.

.-Hola Tachibana-Kun contestaba cordialmente al saludo.

.-Bueno Eri-Chan me comento que tu habias sido una persona especial en su vida a que se referia con eso. Hanai lo vio intrigadamente al mismo tiempo que el peliazul lo veia ya que el sabia que el habia tenido una relacion con la rubia pero nunca supo de que tipo.

.-Sawakicha y yo eramos ...

.-Muy buenos amigo los mejores se podia decir contestaba una recien llegada.

.-Tenma ya terminaro de hablar preguntaba hanai.

.-No ellas no lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con Harima me lo permiten un segundo.

Claro contestaba el peliplateado la chica se llevaba a el pelinegro fuera del salon de te para despues versele una lagrimas a la chica de colitas y lo abrazaba fuertemente diciendole que lo perdonara que ella no sabia como reaccionar para despues desmayarse en brazos de este.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

hola espero que eles guste a tods y me dejen unos cuantos comentarios

att saily.


	4. RECUERDOS MAS QUE RECUERDOS

Capitulo 4 RECUERDOS MAS QUE RECUERDOS

si lees este fics que sea a una distancia prudente porfavor.

Nuestro mundo es tan divertido

un mundo muy facil de herir

pero nuestra generacion es sentimental.

El tiempo lo corta en momento iguales

si dijera que lindo seria suficiente

esto y lo otro gira al rededor pero

es mas sentimentla que el de los adultos

nuestro mundo es el inicio del futuro

ya que es un corazon dificil de querer

pero lo sentimental gira y gira

nuestro mundo es tan divertido

un mundo muy facil de herir

pero nuesta generacion es sentimental

Tachibana no habia pasado por desaparcivido la interrupcion de la chica de colitas y es que no era para menos, pues hasta noto como hanai se habia quedado un poco extrañado por la reaccion de la pelinegra.

.-Tu sabes en realidad que relacion tenian eri-chan y harima-san. Preguntaba el peliplateado con intriga.

.-No realmente no tengo la menor idea, pero si Tsukamoto dice que eran buenos amigos pues yo no dudo de ella. aunque claramente lo que el chico de lentes pensaba era todo lo contrario ya que mucho tiempo penso que Eri sawachika la chica mas popular de todo el instituto anduviera con harima y es que esos eran los rumores que muy en el fondo la rubia y el delicuente juvenil tenian algo que ver, pero claro no le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba de ella a un completo desconocido y mas si era a migo del prometido de la chica.

El joven deportista se quedo con esa pequeña espinita que le molestaba y no era para mas si Eri era su mejor amiga era para el como una hermana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Chicas yo no se que realmente fue lo que cambio a Tenma durante estos años pero creo que ella de algun modo tiene razon. Decia la chica de ojos color topacio.

.-Yo no justifico a tenma por nada pero lo unico que digo es que realmente Harima si sufrio mucho por ti y mas cuando te fuiste sin siquiera decirle adios.

.-Como les dije antes Mikoto yo se que les devo una explicacion y mas a el pero ahora ya no puedo remediar las cosas, por que estoy a semanas de casarme.

.-Realmente amas a ese chico tanto Eri-chan. Le decia una chica alta y de cabello cafe. Por que realmente yo lo dudo, tal vez tu no lo sepas pero desde que te fuiste, todo este tiempo yo he estado trabajando con el y solo se que lo hace por una sola razon y esa es olvidarse de ti.

La rubia nuevamente le brotaban sus lagrimas sin cesar y es que realmente, al ver nuevamente a su querido hige no podia negar que volvio a sentir esa chispa, esa sensacion que el le daba cuando estaban juntos, cosa que les decia que nada ni nadie los va a separar, pero su burbuja se rompio ese dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El moreno estaba totalmente confundido por la intervencion de hace algunos minutos, pero por que era que habia interrumpido la chica en la platica de hace tan solo unos minutos, realmente tal vez era por que Tachibana podia decirle al prometido de la princesa su relacion con ella o peor aun el ser el prometido de la chica. En ese instante el momento que tuvo con la rubia en el parque se le venian a la mente realemnte lo habia olvidado, el esperaba que no pero que se podia esperar de un mangaka que solo apenas iniciaba su carrera, y mas la princesa estaba acostumbrada a lujos que el no le podia dar a un que quisiera, sus recuerdos eran interrumpidos por la chica que lo llevo a un cafe no muy lejos de ahi.

.-Harima kun, nosotros sabemos lo mucho que te afecto su llegada. Exlcamaba el ojinegro.

.-Tenma y karasuma gracias por preocuparse por mi pero realmente estoy bien.

.-Harima a nosotros no nos engañas por favor a qui el unico que se esta engañando eres.

.-Y que quieres tenma se fue y me habandono cuando yo mas la necesitaba y aparte ahora regresa y con la noticia de que se va a casar y o sorpresa no es conmigo, si no con un tipo que quien sabe hace cuanto conocio. Lo decia este ya agarrandose su negro cabello y dejando ver que debajo de esas gafas negras las cuales escondian sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero a este no le importo tratar de secarselas pues ni siquiera se tocaba sus ojos.

Tenma no aguanto mas y solo lo abrazo al igua que al instante karasuma hacia lo mismo, tanto le dolia a Tenma Tsukamoto verlo asi tal vez era por que en el fondo no queria por una parte sentirse culpable, pero si tan solo ese dia eri no se ubiera enterado que el beso que ella y karasuma se daban era solo un juego, tal vez ella no se marchaba y ahorita estaria con el y tal vez el seria el que se fuera a casar con Eri y ese joven multimillonario llamado masaki kahara.

.-Por que no regresan a la reunion yo estoy bien.

.-No te vamos a dejar aqui Harima, verdad karasuma la chica se volteaba a ver al chico.

.-Tenma.chan me temo que sera mejor que dejemos a harima solo.

.-Pero..pero.El chico ya le habia pusto un dedo en la boca y se la llevaba a rastrndo y como de costumbre esta se iba pataleando y llorando como niña chikita. Dejando al moreno en la pequeña cafeteria. y para colmo de todo en la cafecteria que se encontraba todo lo recordaba a la princesa su recuerdo todo. Este solo se agarraba la cabeza una y otra vez, para que despues de un rato de estarlo pensando decidiera irse a su pequeño apartamento, el cual habia comprado con el esfuerzo de su trabajo como mangaka.

Al entrar encontro una carta este vio que no tenia remitente y la dejo en la mesa, ya que ni siquiera le dio el mas minimo interes saber de quien se trataba o tal vez probablemente se tratara de itoko ya que siempre o le mandaba alguna broma como de costumbre, pero por lo menos en el tiempo que Sawachika lo habia dejado esta se empeño mejor a tratar de distraerlo, despues de estarlo pensando un buen rato por fin decidia ir y confirmar sus sospechas, este agarro el sobre y lo abrio pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, para despues que se le callera la carta instantaneamente y saliera corriendo a toda prisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Por que siempre me tiene que pasar esto ami.

.-Y ahora que te paso mai-Chan. exclamaba una chica de lentes y de dos trenzas detras de ella.

.-Pues que me va a pasar Tsumuji, otra vez el tonto de jiro no se apura con los refrecos y estamos todos sedientos, pero espera a que llegue y vera.

.-Bueno ustedes escucharon el rumor. Decia una chica d ecabello cafe quien recien llegaba.

.-No estaba ocupada checando que todos estuvieran bien. contestaba Mai.

.-pues parece ser que Eri-Chan vino solo a japon para casarse.

.-Que¡¡¡¡ Solo decian las dos chicas.

.-Pero estas segura que eso es cierto sagano.

.-Claro escuche que karen y ese chico como se llama asi Masaki kahara, decian que su hermano se habia comprometido con ella hace solo dos meses y que por eso es que habian venido a japon para casarse aqui y tal vez regresarse luego a londres por que ahi se encontraban los padres de ambos.

.-No lo puedo creer enserio se casa.

.-Pues eso es lo que yo escuche.

.-Lo lamento mucho por harima por que esto si le va a afectar mucho.

.-tsumuji sigues pensando que el rumor de kenji y sawachika es verdad.

.-Pues es que no vieron como cuando llego harima la miraba muy extraño y aparte ella tambien como que agacho un poco la mirada.

.-Eso no es cierto son alucinaciones tuyas. la reprendia la chica de trenza.

.-Bueno sea cierto o no los rumores yo creo que pues Eri-chan no se ve tan contento como lo estaria una chic al saber que se va a casar.

.-Pues si pero yo sigo diciendo que ellos tuvieron algo qu ever.

.-Ya mejor deja d pensar en eso y solo ayudame que hay viene jiro con los otros dos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Eri sawachika ya se habia quedado completamente sola en la habitacion, ya que le habia pedido a sus amigas que la dejaran un rato sola pues esta se encontraba algo melancolica por lo sucedido hace unos momentos, recordo lo que le habia dicho tenma antes de salir de la habitacion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlash backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Sera mejor que pienses bien las cosas Eri por que nuevamente te puedes equivocar y puedes arrepentirte de la eleccion que tomes.

Para que despues la chica solo saliera de la habitacion perdiendose en el corredor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFin de Flash BackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rubia se paro del sillon en elc ual se encontraba para despues caminar en direccion hacia una puerta trasera tal vez, lo que realmente era lo que le pasaba era que lo que todos decian estaba mal por que ella si amaba realmente a masaki o es que ya no lo amo, desde el momento que vio a ese chico de gafas negras que le conquisto su corazon desde años atras, la joven siguio caminando y se topo con la persona que menos queria ver en ese momento. Pero esta simplemente la abrazo y este lloro desesperadamente, pues al parecer algo muy malo era lo que le habia ocurrido y es que no sabia realmente la causa de la por que Harima Kenji, se encontraba todo mal tal vez lo que le habia dicho Mikoto y Yakumo era verdad.

.-Que es lo que te sucede Hige.

.-Princesa por favor no me dejes solo en este momento, ahora no por favor y menos cuando mas te necesito.

La chica solamente lo abrazo mas fuerte y sintio como nuevamente se empapaba su blusa de las lagrimas de este, cuando el moreno por fin alzo la cara para verla este solo la acerco a sus labios y la rubia ni siquiera se resistia ya que ella tambien deseaban uno de sus anehelado besos de su hige, sintio como sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, para despues soltarse y decir "Hige".

.-Que fue lo que dijiste Eri. Masaki se encontraba a la do de ella con una expresion un poco enojada.

.-Yo... Este se levant algo molesto y la dejo en la habitacion nuevamente sola.

.-.Dios mio que fue lo que hice al estar besando a Masaki mi prometido, nombre a hige pero siento una fuerte presion en el pecho Hige estas bien, por favor que si lo este se decia asi misma la chica mientras se agarraba las dos manos con gran fuerza.

Mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad Harima lloraba desconsoladamente ensima d e un cuerpo de una mujer de largos cabellos, la cual se encontraba en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno algo corta no pero espero reviews de su parte

att saily


	5. LA BODA

Capitulo 5 La boda

si lees este fics que sea a una distancia prudente por favor.

Nuestro mundo es tan divertido

Un mundo muy fácil de herir

Pero nuestra generación es sentimental.

El tiempo lo corta en momentos iguales

Si dijera que lindo seria suficiente

Esto y lo otro gira al rededor pero

Es más sentimental que el de los adultos

Nuestro mundo es el inicio del futuro

Ya que es un corazón difícil de querer

Pero lo sentimental gira y gira

Nuestro mundo es tan divertido

Un mundo muy fácil de herir

Pero nuestra generación es sentimental

Imadori se encontraba totalmente muerto de celos, ya que desde que Sara le presento a ese chico de cabello marrón a Karen este no se le despegaba y no podía acercársele por que de lejos Lala ya le había advertido que no molestara a la peliverde, pero ahora que lo pensaba de todo ese tiempo que conocía a Karen, simplemente la había considerado como una amiga mas, ya que para empezar Karen Ichijou no era el tipo de chica que a el le interesaran por que su meta siempre había sido una, poder ser el novio de esa voluptuosa chica de cabello azul, llamada Mikoto Suou y ahora que rayos era lo que le sucedía, acaso la peliverde le interesaba mas de lo que el pensaba. Este simplemente movió la cabeza para tratar de controlarse un poco pero sus estupidos celos fueron más fuertes. Imadori camino en dirección a donde se encontraban estos dos pero antes de llegar a su destino la intrépida lala ya estaba enfrente de el.

.-A donde crees que vas Imadori. Le decía Lala molesta y de brazos cruzados.

.-Quítate Lala, por que no respondo. Exclamaba sin miedo el rubio.

La morena ya se había puesto toda eufórica por la forma tan retadora en la cual le hablaba el rubio y es que en todos los años que se conocían, imadori jamás le había tratado siquiera de hacer algo para defenderse, tal vez se daba cuenta que el rubio realmente quería algo con esa peliverde o tal vez su sexto sentido le fallaba.

.-Realmente sientes algo por ella no es así?

El rubio solo se quedo callado, pero este no le quitaba la vista a esa parejita puesto que al parecer estos ya se salían del salón de té, bastante acaramelados y fue algo que no le gusto en nada la idea de que Karen se marchara con un completo extraño, en lo primero que le venia a la mente era que no iba a permitir que un cocinero de quinta le quitara a esa chica de cabellos verdes que por siempre le había pertenecido a el y a nadie mas. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la morena que le ponía una mano en el hombro a este.

.-Mira imadori ahora tienes un rival, como son las cosas no? Decía con algo de malicia la morena.

.-Rival jajajajaja, lo dudo. Para después caminar en la dirección donde se encontraba la chica.

Pero el brazo de Lala le impidió seguir caminando y este se soltó de la morena muy bruscamente.

.-Lala por favor no quiero pelear contigo. Le contesto seriamente Imadori a la morena.

.-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, por que te las vas a ver conmigo si lastimas a Karen entendiste.

El rubio solo se voltio y camino en la dirección donde la pareja se había marchado, el miedo que invadía la mente de el chico lo perturbaba cada vez mas y mas, realmente estaba celoso de que Karen estuviera feliz y no era precisamente por el si no por el otro que había llegado a arruinarle la vida. Al salir del salón de té por mas que busco a la pareja no la encontró, realmente no sabía si estaba enojado por que Lala tenia razón y alguien mas le robaría a la peliverde o por que tantos años que la tuvo cerca y no le dijo que estaba enamorada de ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rubia sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo mal andaba con Hige mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ya en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba que hacia ya hace unos segundos su prometido se había enojado con ella, lo único que le importaba en ese instante era saber si Harima se encontraba bien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El pelinegro se encontraba llorando sobre un cuerpo de una mujer solo unos años mayor que el., como era posible que eso le estuviera pasando eso no era nada justo no contando que la persona que mas amaba regresaba solo por que se casaba, ahora itoko tal vez no había sido la excelente prima que el pensó sin embargo muchas veces estuvo ahí apoyándolo en cada cosa que el trato de hacer para tratar de olvidar a la princesa y ahora no podía creer que se encontraba en coma.

Una chica de cabellos rubios entro por la puerta, esta simplemente toco el hombre del moreno y le indico que saliera de la habitación sin mas este salió en dirección de la cafetería al llegar ahí encontró a una chica a de cabellos negros que le dio unas palmadas en el hombro izquierdo.

.-Imoto-san.. dijo casi en un susurro para tomar a la chica por sorpresa y abrazarla con fuerza, mas lagrimas empezaban a desbordarse por el rostro del moreno.

.-Por que ella, tal vez si es malvada y en ocasiones cruel conmigo, pero eso no era para que estuviera en este maldito hospital y no solo con esto ahora también tengo que pensar en la princesa que regresa, por que a mi me pasan cosas de este tipo, ahora que 4estoy triunfando en mi carrera como mangaka no lo puedo tener todo. Decía este con la voz entre cortada.

.-No puedes empezar a lamentarte de lo que esta pasando, tampoco puedes derrumbarte por esto, si no al contrario tienes que empezar a ser mas fuerte por osakabe-sensei, ahora ella te necesita harima-sempai.

Los sollozos del chico a yakumo le dolían cada uno de ellos y lo peor del caso es que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por que aunque quisiera hacerlo ella tenía una relación ya con hanai. El momento fue interrumpido por unas voces a lo lejos las cuales hacian un escandalo terrible por el parloteo, mientras que una enfermera, les pedia que guardaran silencio.

.-Por favor señorita donde esta Osakabe itoko. Preguntaba akira al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a la enfermera con una R-15 en mano.

.-Por favor señorita ya le digo pero baje el arma. Exclamaba con miedo la joven.

.-Akira por favor ya baja el arma que puedes matar a alguien. Decia una peliazul.

Harima y yakumo ya se habían acercado a la recepcion para comunicarles a sus amigos donde estaba, la enfermera ya les habia pedido a todos que no podian permanecer todos en la sala de espera, que por favor se retiraran algunos y es que no era para menos ya que casi toda la escuela se encontraba ahí, el moreno empezo a buscar entre la gente si se encontraba esa rubia, ya que muy en el fondo en todo su corazón aun tenia una esperanza de que se encontraría ahí mismo para apoyarlo, sin embargo ella no estaba ahí.

.-Como sigue? Preguntaba una voz a sus espaldas.

.-Tenma…

.-Esperabas que Eri estaría aquí no es así? Preguntaba con seriedad la pelinegra.

.-No te lo voy a negar, por un momento por mi mete paso que ella estaría aquí conmigo. Exclamaba con tristeza.

.-Aquí estoy hige. Se escuchaba una voz agitada a lo lejos.

Unas lágrimas se desbordaron debajo de esas gafas negras, para después sentir un abrazo fuerte por la espalda. Acaso era verdad la princesa se encontraba ahí a su lado, pero y su prometido lo había abandonado acaso por estar a su lado, realmente aun sentía algo por el, o simplemente estaba ahí por lastima, pero aun así no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, solo le alegraba que ella estuviera ahí apoyándolo en esos momentos tan difíciles para el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una habitación de hotel se encontraba un chico de piel blanca y cabello rojizo, el cual observaba un álbum de fotografías en el cual se encotraba con Eri sawachika, ahora que lo pensaba ella en el tiempo que la conoció siempre estaba triste y deprimida, nunca le quizo decir el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese estado de depresion, sin embargo eso ayudo en muchas ecuaciones a que el pusiera una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque era una chica muy difícil de tratar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFlash Backºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nuevamente desde hacia ya varios meses Masaki habia perdido completamente la inspiración, aunque se encontraba en ese puente tan bello de Inglaterra no podia pintar su belleza por que este no le inspiraba como el desearia. Como siempre su torpeza salio a relucir cuando el bote de sus pinceles calleron en el piso, al alzar la mirada a lo lejos veia a una rubia de coleta alta que lo cautivo, aunque en ese rostro tan angelical se podia ver a simple vista que estaba triste, este sin mas dejo sus pinceles y se dirigio a la joven.

.-Hola te encuentras bien. Preguntaba el joven.

.-Hola, si por que lo preguntas. Contestaba secamente la chica.

.-Lo siento no quise ser entrometido, pero esque desde lejos visualice una cara tristeza.

.-Pues viste mal.

.-Sabes soy pintor y se que es muy atrevido de mi parte por que no me conoces pero, me dejarias pintarte.

.-Lo siento no tengo tiempo, fue un placer.

La chica se retiro dejando al pelirrojo con una cara de cautivación, esa rubia si que lo habia flechado con su frialdad, Masaki sin mas se le salio un suspiro de su pecho, para después recoger sus pinceles y empezar a ser mezclas de pinturas y deslizar el pincel en el lienzo dejando a su paso un bello retrato de Eri Sawachika.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin de Flash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era verdad desde ese momento habia regresado todos los dias a ese puente para vover a encontrarse con esa chica, sin embargo tardaron muchos dias en volverla a ver y en donde mas se la tenia que encontrar, si no en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFlash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La fiesta era totalmente aburrida como siempre solo se encontraba gente de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra, chicas solo las conocidas con las cuales ya habia salido mas de una vez y que por las cuales se habia cansado de su maldito buen trato solo por tratarse de Masaki Kahara y es que su familia era totalmente reconocida por sus negocios tan productivos y por que no decirlo el mismo habia ayudado a eso ya que sus pinturas eran muy famosas, como los libros de su hermana o los platillos tan exquisitos de su hermano. Caminando por el salón a lo lejos pudo visualisar a esa misma joven de cabellos rubios que semanas antes lo habian cautivado con su belleza.

.-Takashi ven por favor. Llamaba a su hermano.

El castaño se acerco con su singular sonrisa en el rostro de que ya sabia la razon por la cual su hermano lo llamaba.

.-Se llama Eri Sawachika, tiene tres meses que llego a Inglaterra, su padre tiene una fuerte relacion de negocios con el nuestro. Su edad en si no la se pero dudo que te importe a estas alturas, porque veo que estas totalmente cautivado por la chica.

.-Buena información hermano y si su edad no me importa me gusta mucho como te abras podido dar cuenta.

.-como siempre solamente te gustan para llevártelas a la cama y las abandonas a la siguiente noche. Decía el castaño con una expresión de malicia.

.-Esta vez no hermano, creo que cupido me ha flechado. Exclamaba el chico con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

.-Escuche bien Masaki, dijiste que cupido te ha flechado. Preguntaba una chica de cabello anaranjado.

.-si azumi estoy enamorado creo. Contestaba con un suspiro el chico.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a carcajearse muy fuerte que las miradas de los presentes ya los estaban invadiendo, al pelirrojo le importo poco los comentarios de los invitados que empezaba a caminar en dirección de la rubia, las miradas de los invitados se postraban ante la imagen de Masaki Kahara.

Eri mientras tanto se encontraba cerca de uno de los ventanales del enorme lugar, su vista estaba fijada en el cielo el cual tenía un color anaranjado. Uno de los árboles del jardín dejaba caer su ultima hoja en el enorme patio.

.-Hola puedo acompañarte. Una voz interrumpía a la chica, la chica simplemente lo vio de arriba a bajo y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Al pasar cerca de el una pulsera de brillantes se le callo, pero la chica no lo noto, el pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto y corrió a alcanzar a la chica, noto que esta se dirigia a los jardines.

Su gran coleta se meneaba de un lado al otro con el movimiento que el viento causaba, al acercarse un poco mas escucho soñosos por parte de la chica, Eri callo en seco al piso y empezo a llorar esta vez, sus blancos guantes empezaban a mojarse por las lagrimas que esta estaba derramando, al igualk que su vestido lila.

.-no llores por favor princesa. Fue lo unico que dijo este para abrazarla por detrás.

La rubia se había quedado shokeada por lo antes dicho, para voltear y decirle hige y besarlo al acto.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin de Flash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El celular del pelirrojo sonaba con bastante insistencia, después de escucharlo tanto tiempo decidió que era mejor contestar. La voz de su prometida en un estado depresivo cambio de inmediato su rostro.

.-Eri- chan que es lo que pasa. Preguntaba el con mucha preocupación.

El telefono se le había caido al escuchar las palabras de la chica y un fuerte dolor punzante se le estaba produciendo en el pecho, mientras tanto se escuchaba la delicada voz de la chica.

.-Masaki por favor comprendeme, estoy muy confundida y no quiero arrepentirme de esta decisión tan importante.

El chico salia de la habitación a toda velocidad dejando el movil tirado en el piso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-yakumo, en unos momentos saldra Harima.

.-Como lo viste hanai-sempai? Preguntaba con mucha preocupación la joven.

.-Esta hablando con Eri en este momento, tenma y karasumo estan con itoko – sensei.

.-Oye yakumo, realmente ya no sientes nada por harima verdad?

La pregunta le habia caido como un valde de agua fria a la morena y esque desde hacia mas de un año que era la novia de hanai, pero sin embargo simpre vio de diferente modo a Harima.

.-No ya no, solo que en estos momentos me preocupa mucho la reaccion que tenga con la visita de Eri- Sempai.

Tenma y Karasuma venian a solo un par de metros, al llegar a una de las ventanas del hospital, tenma se detuvo un momento para fijar su vista en Harima que veía desde lejos a Eri la cual hablaba por telefono al mismo tiempo que se le desbordaban unas lagrimas.

Eri Sawachika o su princesa como el mismo le decía por segunda vez estaba ahí parada frente a el y cancelando la boda con su prometido ingles, tal vez después de todos esos años la espera no habia sido en vano y ella si lo amaba tanto como el. La chica colgo el telefono y se acerco a Harima.

.-Estoy preocupada, no se que paso ya de repente no lo escucha Hige.

La rubia ya se habia votado a los brazos del pelinegro, el cual empezaba a cariciarle su cabello, después saco de su chamarra de cuero un pañuelo y con este mismo le empezaba a secar las lagrimas de su rostro.

.-Creo que yo tendre que hablar con el. Contesto por fin el chico. La rubia lo miro con miedo ya que no sabia realmente cual seria la reaccion de su prometido. No olvidaba nada de loq ue habia pasado entre ellos, pero tampoco olvidaba que cada que lo besaba imaginaba que era ese delincuente enfrente de ella quien lo hacia. Tampoco queria romperle el corazon a masaki, pero era peor atarse ella misma a alguien al cual ni siquiera amaba realmente.

.-Toma esto es tuyo.

.-Que es esto? Preguntaba con confuncion la chica.

Al desdoblar la hoja vio lo escrito en ella y un color carmin aparecio en sus mejillas, la chica bajo un poco la mirada y empezo a morderse el albio inferior.

.-Ya te diste cuenta que es?? Preguntaba Harima al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada para ver a la chica a los ojos.

.-Como no voy a saber esto lo escribí antes de irme. Terminaba por decir después de un breve tiempo.

.-Eri te amo, tal vez el conocer a Tsukamoto hace años sirvió para conocerte a ti y en cierta forma a muchas personas mas.

.-Harima yo… mmm.. No se que decirte estoy confundida, ya que no se a quien quiero realmente si a Masaki o a ti. Necesito que comprendas que estoy confundida y mucho, quiero hablar también con el en persona ya que no se merece que le haga una bajeza como esta.

.-Lo entiendo princesa, pero tu también date cuenta que nosotros desde hace años fuimos uno solo y dime has estado con el?

El nerviosismo de la chica se podía notar y mucho, la chica desvió nuevamente la mirada y se soltó de los brazos del motociclista.

.-Dime harima, si yo estuviera embarazada aun así me aceptarías? Preguntaba esta con mucho interés.

El rostro del moreno se habia puesto de un tono palido y no solo por la insignificante pregunta de la rubia, si no por la mirada y la expresión de su prometido.

.-Que fue lo que dijiste?

.-Masaki yo…El chico ya habia tomado a Eri y la habia besado y la abrazaba tiernamente mientras gritaba de felicidad.

La ecena ya no solo la miraba Harima si no tambien tenma, yakumo, karasuma, hanai. Los cuales veian que el moreno se encaminaba nuevamente para el hospital, al toparse con tenma y los otros la pelinegra lo detuvo.

.-Harima estas bien? Preguntaba la chica con preocupación.

.-Bueno me equivoque otra vez jajajaja. Decia el chico para después meterse al hospital.

La mirada de represalia de tenma cambio y mucho de decepción a enojo, nuevamente habian dañado a harima kenji y para colmo tenia que ser una de sus mejores amigas, solo un suspiro salio de los labios de la chica para que después ella misma se introdujera nuevamente al hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CINCO MESES DESPUES

Las cosas habian cambiado totalmente, el vientre de la rubia habia crecido cincuenta centímetros y las chicas estaban muy contentas por que iban a hacer tias, a esepcion de Tenma la cual aun no le perdonaba a Eri que después de tanto tiempo le rompiera nuevamente el corazon a Harima, el suso dicho habia empezado a salir con la hermana de Masaki y estos se hicieron novios después de que la chica le insistiera tanto, lo mismo sucedió con karen e Takashi, el exitoso cocinero se habia ganada el corazón de la peliverde en tan solo un mes y como era de esperarse imadori no lo aceptaba para nada, ya hasta tenia hecho un trato con su pequeño hermano de karen para que el mismo se deshiciera de el. Sin embargo al niño le habia caido de marabilla el chico y termino por aceptarlo. Mikoto después de que Asuo la engañara con una pelimorada empezo a salir con Ayato uno de los amigos de Masaki, pero después de unos meses Asuo habia regresado con la sorpresa de que ahora tenia un competidor por el amor de la peliazul.

Kennosuke el basquetbolista después de insistirle mucho a akira esta habia aceptado andar con el y las trampas que le habia puesto akira para que se retractara de su interes hacia ella habia sido total y rotundamente en vano ya que en lugar de decepcionarse lo unico que habia logrado habia sido que este terminara mas interesado en ella, la faceta en la cual la castaña se encontraba habia cambiado totalmente su forma de ver las cosas, puesto que ahora era mas malvada que antes.

El dia de la boda de la rubia habia llegado, ella con un vestido de novia, la chica se miraba en el espejo nunca habia imaginado que llegaria al actar asi y mas que nada la pregunta desde hace meses que la embarga.

.-Hige… realmente nos hubieras aceptado. Termino por decir, para después salir de la habitación y tomar su ramo de novia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gomen nee, se que tendria que haber actualizado desde hace meses pero mi cerebro estaba seco con referente a esta historia y peor porque estoy haciendo mi libro no tenia tiempo para nada que fuera eso pero promento que actualizare mas seguido, les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews se que no menciono sus nombre y tambien una disculpa por haber puesto tantos personajes pero con todo lo que me paso en estos meses la historia junto con mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados perdon nuevamente.

Att saily dejen reviews porfas. ^_^


	6. LA BODA PARTE 2

Capitulo 6

La boda (parte 2)

.-Por favor, por favor todos atención, en unos momentos bajara la novia y todo tiene que estar perfecto. Exclamaba una mujer de cabellos castaños.

La presión que sentía en mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras, mi querida princesa se iba a casar en tan solo unos momentos, no podía creer que yo me encontrara en ese lugar, vestido como un estupido pingüino, pero pues que mas daba mi novia Azumi era una de las damas de honor y no solo eso, si no la hermana de mi futuro cuñado que en tan solo unos instantes se convertiría en el esposo de la princesa, di un gran suspiro para después empezar a caminar para buscar a la castaña entre la gente.

Las seis damas de honor estaban ya preparadas para entrar con sus parejas, la primera en entrar fue Akira, a lado de su novio el famoso capitán del equipo de básquet ball japonés Kennosuke Tachibana, Karen con su prometido Takashi, Mikoto con su novio Ayato, Tenma a lado de Ren, Yakumo acompañado por el simpático mangaka Souta y por ultimo Azumi, a lado de su novio Harima. Este ultimo, quien dio un vistazo rápido para mirar a la hermosa novia que entraría después de ellos al altar.

Después de que todas las damas de honor por fin llegaran a su posición, la más conocida marcha nupcial sonaba en la iglesia, por el enorme pasillo alfombrado de un color rojo; Eri Sawachika caminaba elegantemente a lado de su padre, un hombre algo mayor que con orgullo llevaba a la chica a postrarse delante del altar con masaki Kahara. En su vientre el futuro hijo de ambos, al llegar al altar la joven dio un gran suspiro y miro del lado del novio el rostro de tristeza que mantenía Harima y que al notar que lo miraba a el. Una débil sonrisa salieron de sus labios del pelinegro. Pronto sintio la mano de Masaki entrelazar la suya la mirada que el mantenía definitivamente era de alegría comparada con la cara de decepción que la chica mantenia en su rostro, una sonrisa falsa se asomo por sus labios y una de satisfacción por parte de aquel pelirrojo.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon y se incarón en el altar frente a ellos.

hermanos estamos reunidos aquí, para formalizar y matrimoniar la union de estas dos almas enamoradas, Sawachika Eri y Kahara Masaki. Por favor comiencen con los votos.

.-Yo Masaki, te acepto a ti Eri Sawachika, para amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza. Con este anillo yo formalizo nuestra realacion.

.-Por favor Señorita Sawachika. Exclamaba el sacerdote.

Un nudo en la garganta se le había hecho a la chica, mientras que volteaba a ver a todos los presentes en su boda, pero cuando volteo a ver la parte baja de su vientre, notando la singular redondes en el respiro profundo y empezo a juntar valor.

.-Yo Sawachika Eri…..

.-Eri te sucede algo? Pregunto con algo de preocupación el joven.

Lo último que veía la chica era como la figura de Masaki cada vez se volvía mas borroso.

Al despertar, la chica se encontraba en una alcoba grande, los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación y en ella una nota que decía "hoy es el gran día". Termino por dar un gran suspiro y se levanto de la cama tomando la nota entre sus manos, al poder leer lo que decía en ella una sonrisa débil apareció entre sus labios, la puerta empezó a sonar y una voz familiar llamo su nombre.

.-Pasen chicas. Exclamo la rubia para girar en dirección de un gran armario.

Cinco chicas entraban por la puerta, una de ellas trayendo diferentes tipos de cosas en sus manos, como tocados, el vestido, los zapatos, el ramo y por supuesto las joyas que usaría el gran día de su boda, una mirada de tristeza se le reflejo en el rostro de la rubia a lo cual las chicas solo la miraron con decepción.

.-Eri, si realmente no te quieres casar porque haces esto? Preguntaba la peliazul.

.- No lo entiendes Mikoto, es una promesa que le hice a mis padres, casarme con Masaki para que ellos pudieran unir sus vienes con los de la familia Kahara.

.-Aunque eso arruine no solo tu vida, si no también la de Harima – sempai.

.- Yakumo tiene razón Eri, desde que regresaste a Japón, te has estado viendo a escondidas con harima y no lo niegues por que yo los he visto.

.-AKIRA!!!! Exclamaban con sorpresa todas, mientras miraban a la joven de cabellos rubios quien empezaba a tocarse las manos con desesperación.

.-Eso es verdad Eri? La pregunta que Tenma había realizado hizo que la chica de cabellos rubios solo caminara en dirección de la ventana para poder desviar las miradas acusadoras que sus amigas le estaban echando por lo dicho por la castaña.

.-Es verdad, me he visto con Harima todas las noches, sueño ya con el día de mi boda con masaki y no solo eso si no que estoy embarazada y que pierdo al bebe.

.-Estas embarazada??? Preguntaba con confusión Karen.

.-Claro que no, ese día en el hospital solo lo dije porque necesitaba saber si harima realmente me amaba y puesto que todo salio un poco mal y fuera de control por la situación tanto que el estaba pasando como con la llegada de masaki.

La puerta se abría nuevamente dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos rojos acercarse a la chica y besarle la parte de abajo del cuello.

.-Buenos días princesa, hoy es el gran día, te estaré esperando en el altar. Le susurraba en el oído de la joven.

Les daba un saludo cortes a las chicas, mientras que Mikoto ocultaba el vestido de los ojos del chico. Caminaba lentamente a la ventana y unas pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaban por los ojos de la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reacciones que a lo largo del tiempo me hicieron comprender que es realmente dificil poder encomendar los errores del pasado, aunque esos errores tienden a enseñarnos unas valiosisimas lecciones en nuestra vida, como lo es el creer en aquellos que aunque no estuvieron presentes en esos momentos nos enseñaron el significado de amar y querer.

Sabia perfectamente que habia cometido un terrible error al casarme con masaki, no me quejaba de su trato o su amor hacia mi, ya que en ese sentido todo era perfecciòn. Seguir viendo a hige fue una de las cosas que en ciertos momentos me causaba dolor y melancolia al pensar que hubiera pasado realmente con esos sentimientos que ambos tuvimos que ocultar y solo los podiamos expresar en cualquier hotel o en algun lugar donde nadie nos conociera a ninguno de los dos, pero simplemente era totalmente dificil hacer eso, ya que desde que hige empezó a publicar sus mangas se covirtio en una persona realmente famosa y lo peor del caso es que yo tambien lo era desde que me case con masaki. Realidades que a lo largo de la vida se convirtieron en mas que una felicidad se transformaron en una horrible angustia y sobre todo en hipocrecias que lo único que me terminaron dejando fueron mascaras tras mascaras que tuve que seguir usando solo para que nadie se diera cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y sobre todo para no defraudar a mas gente y en especial a mis amigas.

Las gotas que cubrian el vidrio del cristal de la ventana del auto me recordaban tantas cosas en cierta manera, muchas de las cuales tenian que ver con hige, pero sobre todo tambien con masaki, era algo dificil de expresar todo esto que sentia por los dos.

.-Nakamura por favor detente aqui.

.-Como usted ordene señorita.

El auto en ese momento se detenia bajo la lluvia, un parque que recordaba perfectamente cual era, en el que por primera vez habia besado a ese mangaka que ahora tenia que verlo a escondidas, mis emociones, mis sentimientos e incluso mi forma de pensar cambio por todo lo que habia tenido que experimentar solo por no sentirme sola y por comparar a alguien como hige con masaki, hoy mas que nada me dolia todo eso. Porque demonios no habia tomado una desicion repentina de hacer algo como lo que hice, mis sentimientos o mas bien mi mismo orgullo era que el estaba produciendo ese tipo de confusiones y mas que nada de remordimientos que me estaban dejando totalmente en la soledad. Una soledad que solo incluso podia ser buena en el dado de los casos si mi hijo no hubiera muerto. Nuevamente termine subiendome al auto y dirigirme presisamente a el lugar que realmente me correspondia, metros después el panteon donde mi hijo se encontraba sepultado.

Camine con lentitud hasta su pequeña lapida, unas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos por el recordar tanto y mas cuando veía que en aquel lugar se encontraba el mismo harima quien depositaba unas rosas rojas en la tumba de aquel ser que aunque no era nada suyo tenia el reconfort de darse cuenta que era una parte de mi a la cual había perdido.

.-Que haces aqui? Exclamo mi voz con algo de tristeza al verlo ahi en cunclillas.

El se volteo y me miro de pies a cabeza, el viento empezo a soplar levemente y mis largos cabellos bailaban con el mismo  
viento.

.-No es obvio, solo sabia que te encontraria aqui, pero tambien vine a dejarle unas flores a nuestro hijo.

.-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ese niño no era nada tuyo, porque apesar de todo sigues atormentandome de esa manera?? Pregntaba la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos.

.-Porque aunque no llevara mi sangre.... apesar de eso era una parte importante de ti por ese motivo es que el termino siendo mi hijo?

.-Estas enfermo!!!, que hay si alguien de la prensa te ve aqui, entiende masaki ya sospecha de nuestros encuentros. Exclamo la chica con odio en sus palabras.

.-Acaso te arrepientes de esos encuentros?? Solo no has querido embarazarte porque se perfectamente que no puedes estar con kahara y por lo tanto el se daria cuenta de todo no es asi??

.-Callate!!!!! No seas estupido!!! Yo solo... Unas lagrimas empezaron a cubrir aun mas el rostro de la chica.

.-TE amo, pero me voy a casar con azumi, ya han pasado dos años y es lo mejor.

.-Que!!!!! Te casas.... Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza que demonios, como era posible que apesar de estar conmigo el prefiriera casarse, porque lo hacia?

.-Asi es, Azumi esta embarazada, voy a ser padre y por lo tanto nuestros encuentros se acabaron princesa.

Fueron las ultimas palabras de pelinegro para despues levantarse darme un beso en la frente y marcharse, dejandome con el dolor mas grande, ahora sabia como es que el se habia sentido estos años con mi matrimonio con el pelirrojo, como era posible que yo no hubiera pensado no solo en los sentimientos de hige, si no en la amargura que le cause a masaki y apesar de eso el era tan tierno, pero yo le habia destruido su vida en concreto...

.-Eri, Eri, Eri estas bien? Voces a mi alrededor escuchaba una y otra vez, la voz de masaki era la que mas cerca se escuchaba, al abrir los ojos no te que varios rostros conocidos me miraban.

.-Masaki... Decian mis delirantes labios.

.-Que sucede amor, me preocupas. Exclamaba con desesperacion el chico.

.-No me puedo casar contigo..

.-Que!!!!!

Una tremenda revuelta se escuchaba a espaldas de mi, voces que decias que estaba mal, que el golpe habia afectado mi cabeza, sin embargo yo no podia amargarle la vida ni a masaki y ni mucho menos a hige, ya que yo lo amaba a el.

.-Estas mal, te llevare al doctor!!! Exclamo el pelirrojo, me tomo entre sus brazos, pero pude notar que hige ya se habia interpuesto en su camino.

.-Por favor masaki, ella no te ama. Deja que yo la lleve. Decia suplicantemente el pelinegro.

.-Vayamos al hospital Kenji, despues hablaremos de esta situacion, ahora Eri no esta bien.

Nuevamente me desvaneci, viendo otra vez una nueva cosa, que era lo que estaba sucediendo porque estaba yo viendo esa clase de vidas que a final de cuentas no me llevaba a nada bueno, no lo entendi. Ahora la brisa de primavera me llenaba de un extremo acaloramiento, la risa de niños me llamaba la atención, yo columpiandome en el parque junto con dos niños que eran diferentes entre si. Acaso ahora habia tenido el atrevimiento de no solo estar con hige si no tambien con masaki y ese era el producto de mi misma infidelidad. Porque las cosas eran claras y confusas a la vez, todo estaba siendo un completo maremoto, ahora bien las situaciones no entendia nada de quien me las mostraba o solo eran un par de alocadas ideas que me llenaban la cabeza con misteriosas situaciones que me alejarian de aquellos dos.

.-Eso es lo que piensas. Me decia una voz conocida a espaldas de mi.

Al voltear la mirada tan intensa que una pelinegra me lanzaba, a la vez que me daba una sonrisa de malicia.

.-Yakumo!!! Tu!!! Me sorprendi demasiado al darme cuenta que ella estaba ahi metida en mi subconciente.

.-Que es lo que deseas sempai?, yo solo quiero que decidas correctamente y que no lastimes a ninguno de los dos. Me decia delicadamente, mientras se sentaba en el columpio de alado sonriendole a los dos niños.

.-Pero como es que tu...!?? Pregunte con confusión.

.-Son preciosos no lo crees, jajaja Harima-sempai y masaki-sempai, son hermosos de pequeños no???

Los mire detenidamente, era complicado por un momento habia pensado que esos niños eran mis hijos, a diferencia de la inocencia que aquellos dos hombres los cuales me amaban reflejaban, la cordura nuevamente me estaba fallando. Tal vez tambien queria asimilar que Yakumo se encontraba ahi por hige, despues de todo ella sentia algo mas por el, o eso era lo me hizo pensar con sus actos.

.-No te confundas, tampoco lo hago con un fin para que te quedes con Harima. Lo decia en un tono de prevencion para mi.

.-Entonces no lo entiendo?? Porque hacer esto y desde cuando lo puedes hacer??

..-La verdad eso no te interesa solo decide bien quieres, te mostre lo que puede pasar asi que....mmm por tu bien elige que es lo que quieres, despues de todo te debo una y tomalo como la paga de aquel favor.

Se levanto tranquilamente tomo a ambos niños de las manos y camino hasta perderse entre una niebla blanquisca que ahora cubria el lugar. Un miedo y temor se adueño de mi ser, dos opciones drasticas, terminar con masaki e ir con hige, o seguir con el y arruinar la vida de los tres, pero la tercer opcion era simplemente no estar con nadie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La angustia me estaba matando, la desesperación de saber como se encontraba la princesa era aun mas, solo podia notar la mirada de repreción que me mandaba una y otra vez azumi, sin embargo mis sentimientos ya no podia seguir ocultandolos de esa manera hacia ella, apesar del tiempo que había compartido con la chica, no podía adaptarme a corresponderle de la misma manera que ella me queria y todo porque aun mi tonto corazon estaba empeñado en amar a mi princesa mi querida princesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aqui esta la continuación jejeje, disculpen se que me tarde mucho pero andaba de vida loca y con todo lo que vivi ahora si traigo nuevas historias para esto, espero que les guste y maden uno que otro review sipp please bueno los dejo jejeje.

Saily ^^


	7. UN NUEVO AMANECER

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo amanecer

La falta de gratitud de los demás me hizo pensar que yo siempre era la que estaba bien, que por estar en la posición económica que me encontraba; todo tenía que ser así, solo porque era lo correcto. Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba en un cuarto de hospital, mi mano derecha tenía encajada en la vena una aguja, la cual me provenía de suero. En el sillón de un extremo de la habitación, un pelirrojo y un pelinegro acomodados incómodamente, recargados en otro. La escena era tan extraña que me preocupe mucho al pensar que solo el daño que les estaba produciendo a aquellos dos; ya que la culpa solo había sido mía. Solo por el hecho de no hacer las cosas correctamente desde un principio, esta vez era más que preciso afrontar esta situación cuanto antes, probablemente solo había sido un sueño vago lo que realmente Yakumo Tsukamoto me había mostrado.

.-Chicos¡ Grite con las pocas energías que me quedaban.

Ambos se despabilaban con alboroto, como dos huracanes se pararon rápidamente a lado de mi cama.

.-Princesa estas bien?

.-Mi pequeña te duele algo?

Los dos tenían cara de preocupación, porque a pesar de sus diferencias ellos se encontraban ahí conmigo y yo realmente no me merecía tales atenciones, cuando a ambos ya les había fallado.

.-Como creen que este Eri? Preguntaba con temor una peliverde.

.-Quien sabe, realmente fue muy raro lo que le ocurrió. Se escuchaba un azoton de parte de Laia.

.-Yo diría que solo fingió, para no casarse ¡ Comentaba con mucho sarcasmo la joven.

.-Tenma! Gritaban las chicas.

.-Una cosa es segura, ella no ama a masaki.

.-De hecho mikoto es extraño que ese chico haya aceptado que Harima esperara en la habitación con el.

.-Amor ustedes realmente no conocen a masaki y mucho menos a la familia kahara.

.-Tachibana tiene mucha razón mi hermano aparte de tener mucha tolerancia, nuestra familia es creada por diferentes aspectos.

.-Diferentes aspectos? A que te refieres?

El silencio en la habitación era recurrente y mas por lo que la rubia había decidido era una completa locura.

.-Dime una cosa vas a terminar huyendo como lo hiciste hace tiempo princesa. Reclamaba ya molesto Harima.

.-No tengo palabras para seguir con esto.

.-Por que haces esto, no lo entiendo, prefieres que la situación se borre acaso? Le insinuaba el pelirrojo ya desconcertado.

.-Porque aunque trato de explicarles, ustedes no comprenden esto. No saben nada, y mas que nada lo difícil que esta siendo para mi, LARGO, SOLO VAYANSE AMBOS Y DEJEME SOLA!.

Aquellos dos salieron resignados al ver la manera tan alterada en la cual se ponía la joven. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, ambos se quedaron parados a lado de la puerta recargados sin decir nada.

.-Tu crees que lo haga! Rompía el silencio masaki.

.-Por como se puso, es muy probable. Suspiraba el moreno.

.-Vamos te invito algo de comer. Decía masaki amigablemente.

El moreno solo le mostró una sonrisa de lado y estos se dirigieron en dirección de de la cafetería del hospital. Sin embargo una chica de ojos morados miro con cuidado la escena, al darse cuenta que estos se perdían en el pasillo se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación 202. Dio un gran suspiro y con cautela giro la manija de la puerta de la habitación entrando con el preciso cuidado sin hacer ruido alguno.

.-Adelante pasa Yakumo. Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

.-Sawachika-sempai no pensé que estarías despierta. Exclamo la joven con temor.

.-Tal vez tendría el presentimiento que vendrías. (A pesar de verse igual a la misma Yakumo de mis visiones, se comporta diferente) Pensó la joven para sus adentros.

.-En realidad soy la misma. Sonreía cínicamente la pelinegra, camino hasta donde se encontraba el sillón donde hige y el pelirrojo aguardaron el sueño de la rubia, ya cómodamente sentada, cruzo la pierna y se puso en una postura cómoda. Mirando a la oji topacio con esa misma mirada de ternura que la caracterizaba.

.-Entonces es verdad¡, Tu fuiste la que provoco mi desmayo en la iglesia y no solo con eso; si no también que yo viera todos esos futuros.

.-Correcto! Afirmo la ojimorada.

.-Que es lo que pretendes Yakumo? Quedarte con hige acaso? Porque el era libre desde hace mucho, el ya no me pertenecía. Porque haces esto? Preguntaba ya con lágrimas en los ojos la rubia.

.-Para tener esa teoría tan poco coherente, eso quiere decir que no haz entendido nada, no es así? Decía con fatiga la joven.

.-No puedo creer que tú seas así, quien eres realmente, Yakumo jamás haría algo así.

.-Tienes razón, a la vez y a la vez no.

.-Habla de una vez, la reto la ojitopacio.

.-Muy bien, muy bien, en cuanto tu dejes a….

.-A quien? Se adelantaba la joven ya con ira.

.-A masaki. Finalizo la pelinegra.

.-Listo ya lo deje. Exclamaba con simpleza la rubia.

.-Que?

.-al parecer no lo sabes todo como lo osas pretender. Se burlaba Eri.

\\Flah Back\\

.-princesa estas bien?

.-Te duele algo?.

.-Chicos yo no puedo seguir con esto. Decía sin animo Eri sawachika.

.-Seguir con que princesa? Pregunto Harima con un tono de desconcierto.

.-Mira Hige yo simplemente no voy a estar contigo, no contigo masaki.

.-Que! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

.-Y ahora porque ese cambio tan repentino de decisión, si hacía unos momentos te ibas a casar con masaki.

.-Mira Hige a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones, simplemente que yo lo único que estoy haciendo es que los estoy haciendo sufrir a ambos.

Masaki se retiro al sillón observando como aquellos dos discutían, el que se tenía que marchar de ahí sin duda era el, no tenía mas remedio. Ya que en realidad Su querida Eri amaba a otro y el solo estaba complicando mas las cosas encontrándose ahí y poniéndola en un predicamento el cual era no aceptar a ninguno de los dos.

\\Fin de Flash Back\\

.-Ahora es peor la situación Eri-Sempai, porque tú te tenías que quedar con Harima-sempai y aun así me sorprende que hayas hecho algo así. Exclamaba con pesimismo la pelinegra.

.-Claro que no, tú ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiero y por lo tanto no tienes ni el más mínimo interés por mi bienestar ni mucho menos por el de Hige.

.-mmm tu no sabes realmente que es lo que esta pasando y por lo tanto no entiendo como pudiste hacer algo así.

.-Pues ya vez que si pude hacerlo así que si eso era todo puedes retirarte quiero dormir un poco. Decía con agobio la rubia.

.-Jajá jajá claro que me voy, pero créeme tu no te vas a salir con la tuya, vas a pagar lo que haz hecho y todos tus errores, digamos que soy como tu verdugo jajajaj. Se paraba la chica.

Yakumo en ese instante comenzaba a caminar con dirección de la puerta, en su rostro una sonrisa de burla apareció en los labios de la pelinegra. La mirada de la rubia era más que nada de intriga y confusión con las actitudes que esta estaba tomando. Al encontrarme ya sola mi gesto cambio mucho y la forma en que Yakumo estaba reaccionando era una forma cruel y muy deplorable para la persona que era, o al menos que yo conocía. Además una de las cuestiones que más me preocupaba era el hecho de saber que Hige y Masaki estarían nuevamente decepcionados por ser tan cobarde y no afrontar esta clase de decisiones.

Me levante de la cama sin pensarlo dos veces como era de esperarse en el armario se encontraba una muda de ropa limpia, tenía que salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes; realmente necesitaba despejarme un poco de todo aquello. Por primera vez daba gracias que mi familia tuviera tanto dinero y poder, aunque me fuera hasta el fin del mundo solo me daría tiempo de aclarar mi mente en lo que Masaki o Hige me encontraban. El dolor que tenía en el pecho era de completa tristeza, la agonía me estaba haciendo perder el control por completo.

.-Señorita pero que hace? Exclamo una recién llegada enfermera.

.- No te preocupes ya me siento mejor. Le dije esbozando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.-Pero el doctor aun no la da de alta. Checaba sus papeles.

.-o misma me di de alta. Fue lo último que dije al pasar a lado de ella y salir de la habitación.

.-Al igual que yo, no tienes apetito. Rompía el incomodo silencio Masaki.

.-Como tenerlo, cuando se que la princesa se encuentra en un hospital. Contestaba secamente el moreno.

.-Dime Harima, porque tú y Eri no continuaron. Expresaba con interés el chico.

.-Realmente yo en ese tiempo no me interesaba Sawachika, sin embargo con ciertas circunstancias que ocurrieron todo cambio y veme aquí.

.-Ya veo querías a alguien mas, la conozco a caso?

.-porque tanto el interés de saber sobre mi y Eri, si después de todo tu eres el que estaba apunto de casarse con ella.

.-Cuando conocí a Herí y mas que nada la vi. Por primera vez, fue algo que me lleno de vida. Como si ella a pesar de su mirada tan triste que tenía demostraba que había algo mas haya de esa melancolía que escondía. Recordaba con emoción el pelinegro.

.-Amor a primera vista no es así.

.-Definitivamente, pero como era de suponerse su corazón ya estaba mas que ocupado.

Harima volteo a ver a Masaki con confusión por lo dicho, el ojicafe comenzó a levantarse, dejando en la mesa unos cuantos yenes y al igual que el; el pelinegro se levanto de igual forma.

.-Masaki hazla muy feliz quieres, Le palmeaba la espalda Harima para después dejarlo con un semblante de asombro.

.-Creo que el que debería decir eso sería yo, no crees!.

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabra de aquel hombre.

.-Pero que dices!

.-Es más que obvio que Eri te quiere a ti, a pesar de tantos años transcurridos ella te ama a ti, de eso no queda la mayor duda.

.-Porque haces esto?

.-Aunque no lo creas yo no amo tan profundamente a Eri y por lo tanto solo nos arruinaríamos la vida el uno al otro. Y yo quiero ver esa sonrisa que solo tu le provocas, así que no me defraudes OK!.

El celular del pelirrojo sonó dejando a Harima con tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus dudas y sus ideas por lo dicho por aquel tipo.

.-Será mejor que te apresures, Eri salio del hospital con rumbo para el aeropuerto.

Harima no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo al estacionamiento, el mostró de su motocicleta rugió con estruendo y el rechinido de las llantas se escucho hasta donde el mismo Masaki se encontraba.

La brisa de la calida tarde tocaba el rostro de Eri Sawachika llevándose con ella las lágrimas que derramaba.

.-Señorita se encuentra usted bien? Decía seriamente Nakamaru.

.-Claro que si, solo apresúrate a llegar cuanto antes al aeropuerto.

.-Como usted ordene señorita.

Porque simplemente aunque se que huir no es lo correcto vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, aunque mi corazón me dice que de la vuelta y corra a los brazos de Hige no puedo hacerlo. Pensaba la ojitopacio con tristeza.

Por favor princesa no te vayas y me dejes nuevamente, no quiero volver a perderte como hace años. Aceleraba aun más la motocicleta el pelinegro.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, en unos instantes el avión despegaría con rumbo a parís. Un lugar perfecto para que nadie la localizara; ya que si se iba a Inglaterra, lo más probable es que Masaki la encontraría fácilmente.

.-Pasajeros con destino a parís, favor de dirigirse a la puesta 25ª, tener a la mano su pase de abordaje. Exclamaba una dulce voz.

Eri Sawachika le entregaba a la sobrecargos su boleto. Volteo hacía atrás dejando su pasado y empezando una nueva vida.

.-Que tenga un buen viaje. Le sonreía la señorita.

.-Gracias. Contestaba amablemente esta. Para comenzar a camina con destino al avión.

Los pasajeros empezaron a subir, ya era hora; era el turno de la chica, con una sonrisa de lado miraba por ultima vez el lugar.

.-Adiós Hige! Exclamaba para si misma Eri, al mismo tiempo que subia las escaleras y que el mismo viento se llevara sus palabras y sus lagrimas hacia su querido hige.

Realmente hay veces que por orgullo o por simples terceras personas olvidamos el verdadero significado de la felicidad y mas que nada el orgullo que nosotros mantenemos, involucrando decisiones que hay veces que no somos las únicas que las debemos tomar y solo damos arranques y arrebatos de enojos porque fue lo mas fácil de hacer.

Bueno mis queridos lectores otro capitulo mas, se que me tarde muchísimo al subirlo pero tienen que entender me embarace y fueron los dos meses mas felices de mi vida, pero la felicidad se me acabo cuando mi matriz no aguanto a mi bebe y este lo boto, ahora me siento tan triste, pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible OK, por lo mientras dejen comentarios, con quien quieren que se quede Eri con Hige o con el apuesto masaki que parece caído del cielo jejeje.

Att saily.


End file.
